mitchellbeausejourfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Spümcø works
Spümcø was an award-winning American animation production company based in Los Angeles, California. The studio produced three traditionally-animated series, two Flash-animated cartoon series, two music videos, five animated shorts, and a comic book. The company also went on to produce content for a few animated spots and commercials. It has won several awards, including an Annie Award for Best Animated Short Subject, for the Björk music video, "I Miss You". On August 11, 1991, The Ren & Stimpy Show premiered on Nickelodeon, and the show would be produced and animated by Spümcø. After creator John Kricfalusi was fired in September 1992, Games Animation took over production after season two had ended, and would continue production for the next three seasons. In 2001, 10 years after The Ren & Stimpy Show had premiered, Kricfalusi then created an animated series for FOX Kids in the United States and Teletoon in Canada, The Ripping Friends. The series premiered on September 22, 2001, and would last for only one season. In 2002, when Kricfalusi received a phone call from TNN (now Spike), he decided to revive Ren & Stimpy in the more adult-oriented series, Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon". The series premiered on June 1, 2003, with the banned Nickelodeon series' episode, "Man's Best Friend", and a total of three original episodes aired on TNN. The show was cancelled in July 2003, one month after it premiered. During 1997, John Kricfalusi and his staff at Spümcø launched their web site, which aimed to deliver cartoons to audiences without television networks' censorship. Kricfalusi decided to use George Liquor, a cartoon character he created, to star in the Flash Internet cartoon series, The Goddamn George Liquor Program, which Kricfalusi created. The series premiered on October 15, 1997, and was the first cartoon series to be produced exclusively for the Internet. In 1999, Spümcø created their second Internet-only cartoon series, Weekend Pussy Hunt. The series would last for 12 episodes, with 4 unfinished cartoons due to budget problems. In 1999, Spümcø produced and animated a Yogi Bear TV special titled Boo Boo Runs Wild, which premiered on September 24, 1999, on Cartoon Network. The animated short focused on Yogi Bear's sidekick, Boo Boo Bear, who becomes fed up with the rules of man and decides to return to his natural bear roots. Though it focused primarily on Yogi and Boo Boo, it was titled as a "Ranger Smith cartoon." Alongside Boo Boo Runs Wild, a second "Ranger Smith" cartoon aired, titled A Day in the Life of Ranger Smith. Between 2001 and 2002, two Flash-animated Jetsons cartoons were created exclusively for Cartoon Network's official web site: The Jetsons: Father and Son Day and The Jetsons: The Best Son. A third Yogi Bear cartoon, titled Boo Boo and The Man, premiered in 2002 on Cartoon Network's official web site. It was animated in Macromedia Flash. In 1997, John Kricfalusi directed a music video for Björk titled "I Miss You", a single that was released the same year. It was animated by the entire staff at Spümcø. It premiered on MTV, as well as Canada's MuchMusic channel. In 2001, Spümcø produced their second music video production for Tenacious D, "Fuck Her Gently". The video was produced in Macromedia Flash, and was directed by Gabe Swarr, who was also a producer for The Goddamn George Liquor Program and Weekend Pussy Hunt. Spümcø has also created a cartoon short of Qusip cereal for Quaker Oats. Animation productions Televised animated series Internet-exclusive cartoon series Cartoon Network short films Music videos Commercials/Shorts